This invention relates to the sharpening of hardmetal buttons on button-type drill bits.
Conventional button sharpeners are designed to restore the initial hemispherical shape of the button heads. They remove too much hardmetal and this could result in a lower bit life by reducing the amount of hardmetal protecting the gauge. Many worn out button bits are discarded when the gauge falls below a certain diameter.